EXO dan Tukang Pijat Urut Panggilan
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Chapter #2, UP! / Setelah Insiden Tao di grepe-grepe Tukang Pijat berakhir, masalah baru muncul kembali. PAK SOOMAN HILANG! SEMVAKNYA LENYAP TAK BERSISA! Lalu, apa hubungan hilangnya Pak Sooman dengan kemunculan kembali Mr. Tukang Pijat? TERROR GAJE INI TERUS BERLANJUT! / Chapter #1, re-edit. RnR?
1. Hallo, Tukang Pijat

"Hyung... oh hyuung... ini apaan nih?" Tunjuk Lay kearah _hyung_-nya, Xiumin, kepada sebuah iklan _online_ di layar laptopnya.

Xiumin yang masih terlihat ngantuk, karena sisa-sisa lelah akibat pergumulan(?) semalam, asal menjawab, "Hah, mana? Oh, itu tukang pijet!"

"Ah, seriusan hyung, kok BH-nya kemana-kemana?"

"Hah... Baekhyun? Kok jadi nyasar ke Baekhyun?!"

"BRA HYUNG! BRAA! Ah, hyung pe'ak amat! Loh ini juga tukang pijet ya? Kok bentuknya kayak om-om begini?"

"Ishh, Aiigoo!" desis Xiumin kesal, —si Lay banyak bacot soalnya, "Yaudah Lay, semerdeka kamu aja mau ngapain. Gua masih mau lanjut molor nih!"

Karena sepenggal kata-kata Xiumin barusanlah, Lay dengan semangat '45 menekan tombel 'enter', sambil tersenyum penuh arti,

"MUEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!"

_**…:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

_**©taorishazelnut**_ present, **Kisah EXO dan Tukang Pijit Urut Panggilan**

**Genre:** parody, humor.

**Warning: **OOC, typo. Ada unsur jahanam dan tidak manusiawi. Alurnya ngawur, karakternya dibuat se-enak udel _author_, ceritanya kelewatan najis, menyebabkan mata berkedut dan berkunang-kunang.

**A/N:  
**Minyak urut GPU... YAHUUDD...

Eh, UHUK! Setelah dibaca ulang, author merasa malu karena ada begitu banyak typo yang benar-benar mengganggu, jadi author melakukan re-edit ulang untuk chapter1 ini, ceritanya juga agak di tambahin supaya tidak terlalu krik-garing-krik.

* * *

_**…:0-0-0:…**_

Suatu hari di sebuah kastil indah Korea.

**_Jangan lebay._**

Suatu hari di sebuah asrama indah di Bogor.

**_Kenapa jadi ke Bogor?_**

Suatu hari di sebuah asrama indah.

**_Ya dimana?_**

Siang itu, ke-duabelas anggota EXO sedang duduk manja didepan TV.

**_WOY, KENAPA KATA-KATANYA DIGANTI?!_**

TV flat sepanjang 14 inchi yang tertempel di dinding menampilkan secara eksklusif sinetron yang banyak di gandrungi remaja-remaja di Ibukota, Ganteng-Ganteng Sering Gila yang pemainnya di bintangi ALLibaba.

**_Emang di Korea masuk ya sinetron ini?_**

Jadi ceritanya, ALLibaba ini punya anak, terus dia bunting. Dan akhirnya anaknya malah ketukar sama bapak-bapak yang jualan bubur dari RCTIE, terus anaknya men—

**_JANGAN KACANGIN GUA, WOI!_**

—dadak langsung remaja. Si anak yang mendadak remaja ini keluyuran sampe maghrib dan nggak pulang-pulang. Eh, ternyata dia malah nyasar dan akhirnya malah main-main bareng sama pemainnya Pacarku Setengah Badak Jawa. Dan _author_ yang gendeng ini masih terus aja nyocrolin cerita yang alurnya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan inti cerita untuk mengisi paragraf yang agak melompong.

Masuk intinya aja lah.

**_Dari_****_tadi_**,**_ 'kek!_**

Jadi ceritanya memang benar kalau ke-duabelas bocah yang katanya paling seksi sejagat Korea ini lagi nonton TV. Tapi _author_ nggak tau nonton apa, jelas saja, _author_ ada di Medan, EXO ada di hati _author_ —eh salah, ada di Korea, jadi _author_ nggak peduli, mau nonton X-Factor kek, mau nonton XXX kek, yang penting _fanfic_ author selesai aja lah pokonya.

"Oper _pop-corn_nya kesini dong." Kata Chen yang duduknya paling ujung, nyempil banget, kasian deh, pantatnya hampir nggak duduk di sofa. Abis maksa banget sih, masak yang ber-duabelas ini mau duduk semua di sofa? Yasutralah. Sementara si Baekhyun yang di himpit sama dua tower tinggi sedang setangah mati ngoperin baskom cuci muka yang isinya penuh banget sama berondong jagung yang udah agak amem sisa dua hari lalu.

"Nggak sampek nih," ucap Baekhyun kesusahan. Si Xiumin yang duduk di sebelah Chen malah pura-pura nggak lihat, masih sibuk nyamilin bakpao isi ekstra daging di kedua tangannya, padahal Chen udah setengah mati nungging-nungging buat ngambil itu baskom.

"Eh pesek, temsek, bantu kek." Akhirnya makian si Chen keluar.

"Makinya pake nasi, hyung, biar kenyang! Unta lu!" Si Jongos eh Jongin —yang tanpa di komando, memang merasa dirinya pesek, dengan berat hati mengoper baskom _pink_ cerah dari tangan Baekhyun ke tangan Chen. Risih juga ngeliatin si Jongdae nungging-nungging sampe belahan bokong seksinya kelihatan jelas.

"Eh Chanyeol, pacarannya sama cabe mulu, elu nggak takut mencret?" ucap Luhan yang mabok karena tiba-tiba keluar dari tema _popcorn_.

"WOI, situ nyindir saya?!" Baekhyun naik tensi. Chanyeol cengar-cengir doang.

Eh tapi serius, ini sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan cerita yang mau _author_ buat. Dan akhirnya, ditengah narasi yang mati-matian di pikirkan _author_, tiba-tiba dering telepon terdengar.

"Angkat, _noh_." Ucap Sehun malas-malasan, padahal posisi teleponnya berada tepat desebelah dengkulnya.

**_KRIINGG… KRIIING… DIANGKAT BANG… DIANGKAAAT… KRRINGG! #CKLEK _**—

"Halo, dengan kris pria jablay ganteng yang hobinya tebar-tebar pesona. Siapa disana?"

Tolong Kris. Lebay.

"Hah? Tukang Pijat?" ucap Kris masih tetap menggunakan nada agung yang di kuping _author_ lebih terdengar mirip suara abang-abang yang pake _dress_ di Tana Abang. Sementara yang lain masih sibuk nonton.

"_Iyee, piyee iki? Tadi si masnya ada pesen jasa pijet, kerok dan urut tubuh eyke. Situ lupa?" _Kata si penelopon yang suaranya antara jantan dan betina tersebut. Menurut perkiraan, si penelepon ini sebenarnya pria berotot yang mukanya mirip preman-preman di cerita FTV, tapi entah kenapa suaranya kok diubah jadi wanita jadi-jadian begitu.

"Jasa pijat, Kerok dan Urut tubuh? Oh sebentar ya, saya tanyak dulu. WOI, SIAPA NIH YANG PESEN TUKANG PIJAT?!"

"Aku-aku," Lay mengangkat tangannya, bulu keteknya melambai-lambai ditiup angin siang. Ih jijik deh. "Udah panggil aja kesini," sambungnya lagi.

Kris mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan lagi perbincangannya dengan sales yang nawarin jasa pijat di seberang telepon, "Iya dateng kesini aja, bang. Alamatnya jalan Kakek Subur, gang Sule, komplek Tukul nomer 1002."

Lalu telepon di tutup sepihak.

"Jangan ngasih nomor asrama kita sembarangan," Suho yang jabatannya jadi ibuk asrama ngasih nasehat, tapi seperti biasa, jangankan ngomong, si Suho yang kepeleset karena nginjek pakaian dalam sehun yang basah dan hampir ayan aja nggak di perduliin sama yang lain.

"BTW, tukang pijat itu apa?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"Tadi pas lagi googling tentang berita #savehajilulung, ada iklan tentang Pijat Urut. Katanya sih itu semacam Spa atau refleksi tradisional asal Indonesia, terus bisa buat _tattoo_ garis-garis merah yang artistik banget," Lay menjelaskan dengan bahasa khasnya, agak ngebingungin.

Dibilangin Spa modern emang bangga sih…Tapi garis-garis merah itu bukan tattoo. _Plese_ deh, idiotnya jangan kebangetan bang.

**_Jangan hina anak orang, woi!_**

Dan akhirnya mereka duduk manis nungguin Si Bapak Panggilan itu datang.

Si Kris sama Tao kayak biasa, ber_lovely-dovey_ ria yang buat mata _author_ orgasme, Luhan-Sehun yang lagi nikmatin bantal pahanya Lay, Chan-Baek yang lagi ngerocekin perut six-packnya baozi, Kaisoo yang lagi yadongngan di pojok dapur, sisanya pada nonton GGS dengan tatapan fangirling.

Karena malas nulis harus ngapain ke-dua belas bocah ini sambil nungguin tukang pijat panggilannya datang, terpaksa _author_ nyekip —ngeskip ceritanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang bayar tukang pijetnya nanti?"

**_Sudah cukup, nggak sanggup lagi, nih! Kok makin nggak masuk akal gini sih? Jangan ngeremehin pembaca, woi! Kesannya rendah banget sih, EXO ini?!_**

* * *

**…:0-0-0:…**  
**Kisah EXO dan Tukang Pijit Urut Panggilan**  
**…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

Si tamu idaman yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, pertanda dengan suara bel yang terdengar di depan pintu. Siapa lagi yang datang? 'kan nggak mungkin om-om yang nagih iuran listrik bulan.

"Siapa?" Suho ingin memastikan, bisa saja itu pelaku begal, dan seingat _author_, sejak kapan ada begal yang kejadiannya di asrama? Bukannya menunggu perintah Suho, si Lay dengan kecepatan 140km/lebay membuka pintu. Dan lagi-lagi, bagai peran bawang putih yang terlantar, si Suho di kacangin lagi.

Pintu pun di buka, tenang bukan menampakkan om-om berotot yang pake _dress_ merah jambu sependek paha yang menampakkan kaki hitam kurikan dengan bulu lebat terus make _high heels_ dan wig berwarna norak. Sama sekali bukan.

Bapak-bapak yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia menggunakan topi hitam, dengan kemeja dan saru… —sarung? Ditangannya ada koper hitam yang mirip sama koper-koper berisi bom di fim-film _action_. Dan si bapak make sandal Swallow yang harganya mendadak naik karena dipake si Sehun pas balik ke Korea.

"Pesan jasa Pijat?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan.

"Iya bang, masuk sini." Si Lay mempersilahkan, "Hati-hati bang, sarungnya awas jatuh." Lanjut si Lay.

Si bapak dipersilahkan masuk. Berasa kayak rumah sendiri, si bapak malah ambil posisi enak diatas sofa, padahal anak-anak EXO udah pada duduk lesehan dilantai sambil gelar tikar.

Jangan belagu di rumah orang, pak.

"Pak, terus kita harus apa?" mata DO yang udah gede tambah gede, ngeliat si bapak yang dengan nyantainya duduk ngangkang, padahal dia cuma dilapisi satu lapis sarung kucel doang.

"Ini kenapa pada gelar tikar? Kalian mau obral baju setengah harga?" tanya si bapak, "Kita lakuin ini dikamar. Saya nggak mau yang terbuka-terbuka begini."

"Ah… maksud bapak apa? Jangan-jangan mau melakukan 'itu' ya? Ini memang keahlian saya pak, saatnya saya bersinar sekarang." Ucap Kai mulai _striping_, DO ngences sejadi-jadinya.

Ampun Kai, ampun. Pikirkan rating fic ini.

Tapi, si bapak kok seenak jidat begini sih?

Bapak ini mau mijat atau mau, ehem-ehem?…

Dari hasil voting, Tao dapat giliran pertama, urutannya ditentuin dari menang-kalah main suit. Padahal Lay yang punya ide hina buat manggil tukang pijat keasrama.

Sabar ya, Lay.

_Author_ juga lagi setengah mati mikirin kata-kata apa yang tidak garing, dan tidak menimbulkan kesan, _"Fanfic menjijikkan apa yang aku baca ini?"_ bagi para readers.

* * *

**…:0-0-0:…**  
**Kisah EXO dan Tukang Pijit Urut Panggilan**  
**…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

Dalam kamar yang remang-remang oleh cahaya lilin aromaterape… aromateraphi, aromatheraphy? —gimana sih tulisannya? Yah gitulah, si Tao tidur tengkurap membelakangi si bapak. Ia telanjang, hanya bagian pinggul kebawah yang ditutupi saru —sarung lagi? Enggak kok, ditutupi selimut. Sehingga bagian pundak belakangnya begitu ter-eskpos, menampakkan pundak terseksi yang pernah author lihat di sejagat EXO.

"Jangan pikiran ngeres ya nak, bapak cuma mau mijet." Kata si bapak agak was-was. Plis tolong, jangan sampek si Tao ini berakhir sama si bapak OOC yang kepribadiannya di karang author ini, kasian si Kris Wu.

"Iya pak, nggak papa, Tao udah siap." Tao menutup matanya. Ampun Tao, jawabanmu kok ambigu gitu, jadi geli nih kan?

"Terus kalian ini siapa? Bapak lihat, kalian ini tampan-tampan semua." Si bapak memulai urut-mengurutnya. Yee bapak, matanya tau aja mana yang ganteng.

"Kami ini adal —Aaah… E… EXO…" erang Tao ketika sebuah sentuhan dingin menyentuh salah satu sisi pundaknya, bentuknya bukan seperti jari, tapi seperti lempengan setebal dua-koma millimeter. Ah, Tao lagi dikerok ternyata.

"EXO itu apa? Drama sinetron kayak GGS?" tanya si bapak. "Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Iya pak, maklum baru pertama kali. Aduh pak… jangan kuat-kuat dong, gosoknya pelan ajaa…" Si Tao OOC akut, yang ngetik berasa mual dan ambeiennya kumat mendadak.

Nafas Tao memburu, membuatnya bicara agak terbata-bata karena 'tak yakin ia dapat mengucapkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan benar. Ia melenguh setiap kali ada tekanan tidak biasa menjalar diatas pundaknya.

"Ah… per… periih!"

"Heem~~" si bapak menjawab dengan nada mesum, merasa dirinya menang dan dapat menguasai titik-titik ditubuh Tao sepenuhnya.

Jari-jari si bapak semakin aktif bermain. Ditandai dengan setiap inci tubuh yang disentuhnya, kalau Tao melenguh, berarti sisi itulah yang menjadi kelemahan Tao. Si bapak tersenyum-senyum, merasa dirinya sudah pro dalam hal ini.

"Nnh.. Y-ya, Disitu pak… Ughhh!"

Tao melenguh lagi, ia mencengkram bantalnya. Bulir-bulir keringat merembes keluar menembus kulit kecoklatannya. "Kau sungguh hebat pak, kau sungguh hebat…"

Hening.

Masih hening.

Tukang ketoprak lewat.

Hening lagi.

"... Dalam memijat dan mengerok tubu—"

**_/BRAK! GROMPYANG! MEONG!/ _**#(efek suara pintu didobrak + panci jatoh + kucing liar kejatuhan jemuran tetangga)

"WOI BAPAK MESUM! LU APAIN PANDA KECINTAAN GUA?! BUKA INI PINTU SEBELUM GUA PANGGIL SATPOL PP!" Kris menggedor-gedor liar pintu tidak bersalah berwarna _cream_ itu.

Ah…

Ternyata mereka dari tadi nguping.

"Itu Tao diapain sih di dalem?" Luhan ikutan protes .

Suho ikutan angkat bicara, "Lebih baik kita lihat Tao diapain, atau mungkin dia sedang dilecehkan secara seksual oleh bapak it—"

"WOI TAO, KENAPA JALAN CERITANYA JADI LU BUAT EROTIS BEGINI SIH?!" si Xiumin mendadak jejeritan, disisi lain Sehun sibuk ngipas-ngipasin Kris yang tadi mendadak jatuh pingsan dan tiba-tiba di mulutnya udah keluar buih-buih putih.

Suho dikacangin lagi.

"Krith tenang, thi Tao itu di pijet doang, bukan diperkotha," Sehun berusaha nenangin Kris yang masih kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa.

Fic ini jadi tidak bisa diteruskan. Yang dikhawatirkan _author_ adalah, bisa saja fic nggak jelas ini mendadak berubah jadi rating M, dan membahayakan imajinasi anak-anak remaja polos tidak berdosa.

Nggak tau si bapak yang terlalu lihai mijit, sampai bisa ngebuat Tao ngeluarin suara-suara yang erotis…

Si Tao yang suaranya terlalu seksi nggak nahanin padahal dia cuma dikerokin doang…

Atau author yang otaknya pas-passan dan nggak tau lagi mau nulis apa…

Tapi yasudahlah, harus cepat diakhir, sebelum ficnya dilanjutkan dengan pairing Bapak Tukang Pijat Panggilan x Huang Zitao, dan _author_ akan dihajar beramai-ramai sama _readers_ karena semakin kesini ceritanya semakin ngawur dan nggak jelas.

Sekian dan terimakasih, fanficnya berakhir dengan hina.

Akhir kata, disuatu hari disebuah kastil indah Korea…

**_Udah Woy, dasar author gemblung!_**

_**Mungkin Ada Lanjutnya.  
**_

* * *

Tujuan fic ini adalah tidak lain untuk menyembuhkan dan membuat kembali kecerian kita*kita siapa?* atas kepergiannya dua anggota EXO ke jalan lain.

Alasan lain adalah, kalau boleh jujur, AUTHOR LELAH SELALU BACA FIC SEDIH-SEDIH TENTANG TAORIS! HEPI DONG SESEKALI! HEPII! AUTHOR BERASA TERISIS HATINYA KALAU SELALU BACA CERITA YANG MENGHARUSKAN SI PANDA NANGIS ATAU MEWEEK! AUTHOR LELAAH!

Walau bukan tentang taoris, lain kali author pasti buat. Ide cerita ini juga author dapet dari hasil semedi nemenin nenek author ke panti pijat deket rumah.

Gitu aja dulu, author masih harus lanjutin cerita author yang lain. RAMAIKAN KEMBALI TAORIS! SARANGHAJAA!

Sampai berjumpa lagi ya... _author_ masih pendatang baru, jadi masih butuh hajaran ah salah, ajaran dari kalian-kalian semua yang udah lebih pro dari _author_. Lalu, folow/fav dan reviews sangat berarti untuk kehidupan _author. _#ciummanja


	2. Pak Sooman, Apa-apaan ini!

Pagi itu, jadwal agak senggang. Jadi mereka kebo aja di asrama. Molor terus dari pagi lagi sampe pagi, besoknya si Luhan sama Sehun udah brewokan. Terus si Kai sama DO yadongan terus sampe si DO terahirnya overdosis sperma. Xiumin yang emang dasarnya hobi makan jadi kebablasan makan dan kehilangan abs Sari Roti kotak-kotaknya. $uho yang kayak biasa, kerjanya selalu gesek ATM, terus struknya diambil, uangnya di buang, holkay mah bebas. Terus si Chen ya—

_**Bentar woi! BEENTAAR… Kok pembukaannya super nggak jelas gini sih? Masih belum puas juga maki-maki bias orang hah?!**_

Okelah…

Author tidak akan maki-maki lagi kok, tenang saja. Ini akan jadi yang terakhir…

Hiks…

Brr… bye bye…

DAFUQ?! SAMPAI EXO MAIN DI FILM JODHA AKBAR, AUTHOR NGGAK BAKALAN BERHENTI NYIKSAIN(?) MEMBER EXO. TAU KENAPA? KARENA SOO MAN SAYANG KAMU!

_**…:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

_**©taorishazelnut**_ present, **Kisah EXO dan Tukang Pijit Urut Panggilan #2  
**

**Genre:** parody, humor.

**Warning: **OOC, typo. Pokoknya warningnya nggak jauh beda sama warn' sebelumnya, ficnya pen buat eneg-eneg waee...

**A/N:**

**Special Thanks!  
**_Porsafere_, **narusake**, Minseokbun, **_Rich L. Khalifa_**, **_Xyln_**, hanachan desu, Radisza, KTv, jungyoogeun48, **_Panpan894_**, 7D, Harumi Shiba0068, **_wuziper_**, kyndipc, **luphbepz**, Hoshi no Haru, _AdeknyaLay_, _Aiko Michishige_, daunj97, junghyema, yuriyagami181, _alterxgo_, Maple Fujoshi2309, _KrisTaoTao_, _jungyoogeun48_, _Richa Byun926_, mafuyuRyu, dan beberapa Guest.  
BUAT FOL/FAV, REVIEWS, DAN SARAN-MASUKAN KALIAN DI CHAPTER #1 YANG MEMBUAT AUTHOR TERTANTANG BUAT NGELANJUTIN FIC INI. TANPA KALIAN, AUTHOR BUKANLAH SIAPAPUN (?)

And buat, "**Guest**: garing"  
Maaf ya, kemampuan lawak author cuma sampai disini saja. Kalau kamu berkenan, author terima masukan dari kamyuu~

Dan... mari kita lanjut kecerita...  
Enaknye... EUHMM... sampe tumpeh-TUMPEEH...

* * *

_**…:0-0-0:…**_

Seperti yang sudah di cantumkan di atas, pagi ini memang jadi pagi bebas merdekanya member EXO. Setelah terjadi Insiden berdarah Ada-Om-Germo-Grepe-Grepe-Panda-Gua _—__si Kris sendiri yang ngasi julukannya_, menjadi salah satu pengalaman yang tidak mengenakkan untuk mereka _—__sebenarnya si Kris aja sih_, dan ini juga akan menjadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya bagi mereka memesan jasa om-om lapuk yang ngakunya jadi tukang pijat padahal aslinya _—kata Kris,_ ternyata hanyalah seorang pedofil yang ingin mengrepe-grepe anggota member _—__masih si Kris yang komentar_. Sebagai sanksi, si Lay, yang di fitnah Kris menjadi dalang terjadinya hal nista ini semua, di paksa ikutan nyabe sama si Baekhyun sebagai hukumannya. Dan dengan polosnya, Lay cuma komentar, "Nyabe itu ngapain? Enak nggak? Halal nggak?"

Yah… yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi…

Nasi sudah menjadi tai, apa mau di kata. Mau di ubah jadi bubur juga udah terlanjur jadi tai…

_**Bahasa lu jijik amat sih, tamat SMA nggak sih?! Nggak diajarin sopan santun apa?**_

Jadi disinilah mereka, tidak ada lagi keributan. Semuanya sibuk dengan aktifitas paginya masih-masing. Ada yang masih lanjut yadongan, ada yang mandi bareng sambil nyanyi-nyayi, makan bakpao sepuluh bijik, mabok _bubble tea_, ada juga yang masih molor.

Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku untuk kedua _leader_ tamvan ini. Walaupun libur atau weekend atau lebaran sekalipun tidak membuat Kris berleha-leha di atas tempat tidurnya, ia memang selalu 'rapi' setiap saat, maklum lah, mantan pembantu —eh orang ganteng ya maksudnya. Ditemani $uho , sang _leader_ yang di chapter sebelumnya selalu dapat peran bawang putih ketimpa musibah, kedua _leader_ tampan ini sudah duduk manis di atas sofa,

Ditemani dua wedang jahe hangat,

Dan tempe goreng.

"Kris, kamar gua bau minyak gosok loh. Gimana nih? Cium deh, bau baju gua kok jadi kayak kakek-kakek gini sih? Apa karena kemaren ya?"

Kris murka, secara lah dia pasti emosi kalau masalah Om-om tukang pijet dan yang berhubungan dengan itu masih juga disebut-sebut. "SEKALI LAGI LU BAHAS ITU YA HOK, ***$uhok? Ahok?*** GUA BEKEP LU PAKE DALEMANNYA SOO MAN!" bentak Kris tanpa ampun. Sementara yang di bentak terlihat pasrah, kasian.

"Nah loh, lu kok marah-marahnya ke gua?!"

"Kenapa emang? Nggak seneng lu? Sini! Berantam tengah kita! Bawa semua uang lu, nggak takut gua!"

"Hah… tengik kali kau hah? kau pikir kau siapa? Nggak usah sok ganteng kau, dasar kau pria KW China!"

_**Kok jadi berantem gaya anak Medan begini sih, ini dua bocah?! Skriptnya ketukar sama sinetron ya?**_

Lagi seru-serunya ngomel ala emak-emak yang lagi nawar cabe sekilo di pasar, ponsel super mahal Kris bergetar. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia menarik ponsel super mahal itu dari kantong celananya, "Ya halo, dengan Kris cowok paling G40L, keren, dan ganteng nggak ketolongan, siapa disana? Oh, tante Soo man, iya tante, ini Kris. Oh, lagi di asrama nih tante sama anak-anak. Oh, ia tante kita udah nyepel kok, ia tante mesin cucinya rusak, jadi kita cuman sanggup gosok semvak doang, sisanya kita laundry. Kok tumben nelfon tante? Kata pak Soo Man, tante kan gaptek jadi nggak bisa pegang telefon… ahahaha… Oh, Pak Soo man, EH PAK SOO MAN KENAPA TANTE? PAK SOO MAN HILANG?! Oh iya tante, nanti Kris kabarin sama member. Iya tante, kapan-kapan main keasrama terus bawain jajan ya tante. Assalamu'alaikum."

Setelah percakapan mabok antara Kris dan Istri Soo Man yang dari tadi isinya cuma hal nggak nggak guna, Kris menutup teleponnya cepat-cepat. "Gimana nih $uho , pak Soo man hilang!" ucap Kris agak khawatir, wajahnya mirip kayak anak laki-laki sholeh yang bapaknya diculik —soalnya nanti nggak bisa minta uang jajan.

$uho mendecak, "Paling lagi main togel di warung gorengan, terus lupa pulang. Udah nggak usah di pikirin. Biar aja istrinya yang ngurus, bukan urusan kita itu."

Kris mengangguk lalu menyelipkan kembali ponsel super mahalnya kedalam sakunya. "Yah, asal uang jajan kita nggak mogok, mau hilang kemana _kek _itu om, biarkan sajalah." Lanjutnya lagi. Kris lalu menyapu pemandangan sekitarnya, sampai tatapannya berhenti pada sesuatu yang panjang, besar, dan berwarna hitam di atas meja.

Remote TV.

Baru saja mau menekan tombol ON, suara ghaib yang tadi tertidur, kini mulai terdengar satu persatu.

"Kris-ge, liat koper Channel Tao yang baru nggak?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba dari ujung kamarnya. Membuat $uho yang lagi nyeruput teh ala Eropanya itu tersedak dengan nistanya.

"CHANNEL YANG MANA LAGI?! DOOHH, TAS LU TUH UDAH KEBANYAKAN! LU MAU KEMANA NANYAK-NANYAK KOPER SEGALA? KALO MAU NGEPAK BAJU PAKE AJA KANTONG KRESEK!" Jerit Kris.

"Halo Pizza Hut, saya Lay EXO. Saya pesen Mie Aceh sama Sate Padang sebungkus. Sekalian teh tarik nya juga. PANAS KALI BUAT YA! Kalo hangat, nanti sampek di Korea dingin."

"Lay… kamu ngambang aja deh di rawa-rawa bareng Hayati sana."

"Luu… Lu… Lulu… Lulung, kamu dimana Lulung sayang."

"KENAPA PULAK NAMA PENAMPAKKAN SI KECUT JEMBATAN ANCOL ITU DISEBUT, SEHUN?!"

"WOI CHEENN…. BALIKIN BAOZI GUAAA!"

"DO, kondom yang kemaren masih ada sisa kan?"

"Masih, itu aku gantung di depan pintu kamar."

"Channie ah~"

"Iya my Baekie…"

"Chanyeolie ah~"

"Yes my hunny bunny swetty…"

"Ah~ ah~ ah~ ah~ ah!"

"JIIRRR! APA LAGI INI?! HEH DUO PISANG, SANA MAIN AJA DI KAMAR!"

Ada dua hal yang buat author sebenarnya suka khilaf kalau buat fic. Satu, kadang alurnya suka jadi berantakan, awalnya kan tentang tukang pijet kan ya? Tapi semakin kesini ceritanya malah jadi mbulek nggak karuan. Ke dua, author kalau udah buat fic, kadang tanpa sadar suka mengalir kearah lawak arus bawah, dan terakhirnya malah rating M.

_**Yaudah lah, wae, aku kudu piye?**_

* * *

**…:0-0-0:…**  
**Kisah EXO dan Tukang Pijat Urut Panggilan**  
**…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

Ya allah, sebenarnya author malas banget ngelanjutin fic ini. Author nggak tau lagi mau ngelawak begemane, dikatain garing sakit hati, dikatain lucu banget juga itu pasti kebohongan belaka doang. Mana dari tadi ceritanya nggak ada sedikitpun nyentuh tema 'Tukang Pijat' lagi. Tapi berhubung author lagi nganggur karena skripsi author selalu dijadiin ganjelan pintu sama dosen sialan itu, author mau pasti mau harus lanjutin ceritanya.

"Anak-anak udah gua kunci di kamar." Kata pria berbatang(?) bernama $uho itu. kemudian ia kembali duduk di atas Sofa.

"Tao jangan diapa-apain loh ya. Kalo dia biarin aja. Awas loh ya kalau lu pegang panda gua, gua sodok lu pake stik biliardnya Chanyeol."

Si $uho elus-elus dada, "Iya iya, dia nggak ada gua pegang kok. Mulut lu loh Wufan, tajem amat kayak pisau Qurban."

Ampun daah… author nggak tau lagi nih mau ngapain. Coba deh, mau author suruh apa dua jumput pria yang batangannya besar(whut) ini sekarang? Mana dari tadi peran Kris resek terus kayak cewek yang PMS lagi. Yah, tapi author sudah menemukan lanjutan cerita yang agak bermakna, sesaat setelah mata readers turun ke bawah.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Udah pada sarapan belum?"

_**/JEJEEEJEEEENGG!/ **_(anggeplah backsound horror)

Suara sengak-sengak, jahanam, nyebelin yang sangat di kenal Kris terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ia menoleh, disusul $uho yang mukanya setengah-setengah kaget keselek tempe. Aura hitam menguar, disusul dengan bau-bau menyengat yang begitu menyeruak tercium dengan jelas.

"KUUNTILAANAAKK! KYAA!" jerit Kris ala banci.

"PAK SOO MAN NGAPAIN DISINI?!" Jerit $uho kemudian setelah setengah mati menelan tempe gorengnya yang tadi nyangkut di tenggorokannya.

Yang namanya Soo man itu menguap, "Kok gelap-gelapan gini sih?" tanya seorang pria yang disinyalir bernama Lee Soo Man tersebut, dengan nada biasa, seperti tidak ada kejadian aneh sebelumnya.

"Bapak belajar jurus bayangan sama Naruto ya? Kok munculnya dadakkan begini, sih? Ini lawakkan ya?" tanya $uho .

"Udah pada makan apa belom?" Aura kebapakkan Soo man menguar. Ia lalu tersenyum, kemudian dengan semangat '45 menyingkap gorden ruang tamu EXO yang lebar dan tingginya nyama-nyamain ukuran layar bioskop XXI, biasa lah, author agak katrok. _Wong_ kamar author juga nggak ada jendelanya.

"Dooh paak, cahanya tanpa ampun nih masuk ke mata! Tutup aja kali pak! Bapak sejak kapan disini? bapak tidur dimana tadi malem? Bapak sehat? Saya ganteng kan pak? Kata istri bapak, bapak hilang? Pak… uang jajan EXO naikkin lagi kek, saoloh pak." Ucap Kris dengan sekali hembusan nafas.

"Bapak dari tadi malem datang. Bapak abis main togel, terus pulang telat, jadinya istri bapak nggak ngasih bapak masuk, jadi bapak pake kunci candangan asrama kalian terus tidur di kamarnya $uho . Tadinya mau ke asramanya SuJu, tapi kuncinya bapak lupa di tarok dimana. Kalau nanti bapak ke asramanya SNSD, takutnya bapak —UHUK! Jadi bapak ke asrama kalian saja. " Ucap soo man lalu duduk di tengah-tengah Kris dan $uho sambil menyomot tempe goreng sisaan diatas meja.

"Oooh pantes, kamar gua agak bau kemenyan." Ujar $uho . _**—LU KAGAK SADAR ADA MAKHLUK ASRAL NYANTEL DI KAMAR LU SENDIRI?!**_

"Oh iya, bapak lupa bilang sesuatu. Bapak ingin membicarakan ide dan masukan tentang keikutsertaan EXO dalam Running Man, yang nantinya akan berisi game khas timur, makan kerupuk, gigit sendok, balap karung, ngebor lalu goyang chaesar."

$uho hanya tersenyum kecut, karena kok rasanya bentuk permainnya itu nggak banget. Kris cuma datar, sambil sesekali memperhatikan tempe gorengnya yang dikerubungin laler. Ah… mubazir tempenya.

Soo man pun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Lalu bapak juga mau memperkenalkan salah satu keunikan dari Indonesia yang melegenda, yaitu mengenai Pijat Urut asli Indonesia. Jadi sebelum itu, $uho , anda sebagai yang paling waras dan bertanggung jawab, bapak ingin agar kita semua disatukan dalam satu ruangan, supaya ngemat listrik, jadi lampu-lampu ruangan lain bisa dimatikan. Bapak juga nggak mau lari-larian kayak ngejar anak ayam pas mau bicara sama Sehun dan Baekhyun."

$uho , yang mendadak tuli hanya bisa melongo saja. Sementara Kris yang terkekeh nanar terlihat agak syok, "BAPAK… COBAK BAPAK ULANG KATA-KATA BAPAK TADI?"

"Yang bagian mana?"

"UDAH PAK, JANGAN BANYAK BACOT! ULANG SAJA LAH, PERJELAS KATA-KATA BAPAK YANG TADI!"

"Lalu bapak juga mau memperkenalkan salah satu keunikan dari Indonesia yang melegenda, yaitu mengenai Pijat Urut asli Indonesia. Jadi sebel—"

"YA PAK. SAMPE DISITU PAK!" ucap Kris di tambah capslock jeblok. "MAAF YA PAK, KRIS MAU MENEGASKAN SATU HAL PAK. JADI PAK, KEMAREN SI LAY ITU MANGGIL TUKANG PIJAT PAK. TERUS PAK, TERJADILAH KEJADIAN GAJE BIN NISTA DIASRAMA KITA INI. TERUS, ASAL BAPAK TAU YA, SI TAO PAK… SI TAO DI NODAI SAMA OM-OM GENIT BERSARUNG YANG NGAKU-NGAKU JADI TUKANG PIJAT DAN SAYA ME—"

"Oh jadi sudah ketemu sama kenalannya bapak yang dari Indonesia?"

"Om-om ringsek mesum itu kenalannya bapak?" tanya $uho panik.

"Manat… Pak Manat! Kemari sebentar."

Kemudian sesosok pria yang sangat di kenal Kris muncul dari kamar yang sama dimana pak Soo Man tidur —di kamarnya $uho?! Wajahnya tersenyum jahat bak artis-artis antagonis di sinteron siang. Sosok itu pun semakin mendekat, sampai dirinya berdiri tepat di depan sang leader berambut pirang itu. "Halo nak Kris. Selamat pagi." Ucapnya sambil membenahi sarungnya yang kusut.

Kris pucat, nahan boker —eh bukan. Menahan emosinya yang berkecamuk, ia menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, geram dan marah. "Bapak masih berani menunjukkan wajah bapak disini?"

Pria yang menjadi aktor utama di fic ini tersenyum lebar, "Beraninya kalian mengusir saya dengan cara yang kasar kemarin. Memangnya apa salah saya, saya 'kan hanya memijat nak Tao saja, lalu kalian sampai hati mengusir pria tua seperti saya ini. Dan kalian kira, saya akan diam saja setelah kalian semua menghancurkan harga diri saya? TUNGGULAH BALAS DENDAM SAYA, EXO!"

Semua hal akan kesenangan seakan sirna di benak Kris. Ia menahan nafasnya dalam emosi yang 'tak dapat di sebutkan bagaimana rasanya. Ia tak memperhatikan apapun, saat pandangan matanya menatap lurus kearah pria tua di depannya ini. Matanya hitam tegas nampak sangat jahat, berperawakan sedang dan berbahu lebar. Kris menggeridik takut, saat pria itu balik memelototinya, wajah pak tua itu kaku memancarkan ekspresi ngeri dan kebencian yang baru kali ini di jumpai Kris.

'tak lama ekspresi Kris pecah, kian terlarut dalam ketakutan, "Ap… apa yang akan bapak lakukan pada ka-kami?"

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum sinis, bibirnya terangkat tinggi sampai kulitnya tertarik sempurna diatas gundukan tulang pipinya, "Kau lihat saja nanti, nak."

_**CUT! CUT! CUUT!**_

_**CUKUP SUDAH, KOK JADI BABLAS KEMANA-MANA, HAH? SEBENARNYA CERITA AWALNYA GIMANA? KOK ENDINGNYA MALAH JADI MISTERI-PEMBALASAN DENDAM BEGINI, HAH?! ARTHORNYA MABOK ATAU GILA?**_

Skandal baru EXO meletus sudah.

Apakah EXO ini akan terus di kejar oleh om-om lapuk yang mengaku sebagai tukang pijat urut itu?

Apakah sebenarnya maksud dan tujuan om-om ped-upil —pedopil, ini?

Apakah fic author ini akan berakhir sampai disini saja?

Tunggu kisah selanjutnya setelah jeda berikut di EEMPAAT MATAA! EYAK… EYAAK… EYAAAK!

**_Lagi-lagi, Mungkin Ada Lanjutannya._**

* * *

Author nggak sanggup ngomong apa-apa. SEBAGAI SEORANG MANUSIA, AUTHOR MALU SUDAH MENGELUARKAN FIC MACAM INI? HUKUM DAN CAMBUKLAH(?) AUTHOR SESUKA KALIAN!

Masih berhubungan dengan Indonesia, apa kalian tau kalau ada seorang pemuda dari Negeri kita yang wajahnya _hampir _mirip dengan Kris? Apa kalian tau? #nggaknyambung

Dan sampai lah di penghujung curcol, sekali lagi, _author_ masih pendatang baru, jadi author masih membutuhkan arahan dari readers yang sudah JAUH lebih pro dari _author_. Lalu, folow/fav, reviews dan saran sangat berarti untuk daya kewarasan author. Lalu, ini fic bagusnya di lanjut, atau di lowak aja ke tukang butut?


End file.
